fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Basch "It Wasn't Me" fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca
Basch fon Ronsenburg is a playable character (should have been main character) in Final Fantasy XII. A disgraced but sessi knight, Basch had his name ruined throughout Ivalice, when he was believed to have murdered King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, causing the country's downfall. But it all ok because he didn't do it. Basch is presumed dead, and his current location is classified to anyone that wishes him dead. To everyone else, he is most likely to be found wherever Penelo is. Basch is most known for his godly hair and interesting tastes in fashion (which will be looked up later). He and Edgar head the FFTumblr Ribbons Club. This group consists of ribbon wears (mainly male ones) and whenever ribbons are mentioned on the dash, all members of said group must flail in excitement. He is also beginning to form the Tassel Society, but so far tassels do not seem to be a popular accessory. He and Reeve are FFTumblr's Miguel and Tulio and because of this Basch jokes that he will call his son Miguelito, something that Penelo is set against. ('Twas only in jest.) (Page in Progress) Appearance Basch is a mature and still extremely sessi man of 37, with a strong, muscular build a tall frame, and blue eyes. Previously he has long blond hair that is slicked back off his face, but after Penelo told him to stop wasting money on hair products, it is no longer slicked back. Basch now also sports a scar above his left brow. Of course in Final Fantasy this is a good thing, as all of the most manly, attractive, and bad ass men have facial scars. (Should we include Setzer in this list?) Fashion Statement or Walking Wardrobe Disaster? Basch has the most outfit changes in game. A total of 6, enough for each character (more proof that he was meant to be the main character. The only other characters who have outfit changes are Ashe, with 4, and Penelo with 2). But it seems that his 2 year spell in a cage, had a slight effect on his fashion sense. Though there is no proof in that statement as we never see Basch pick out his own clothing before the events at Nalbina. Some of the information in this section has been acquired and edited from this source . Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca We are first presented to General/Captain (TRANSLATION ISSUES) Basch of the Dalmascan army. And of course duty comes with a required uniform. First we are presented with the sessi armoured man look (not to Rasler, this is sensible armour. Get some.) However it seems that Dalmascans are given another uniform, to wear in non FMV moments. Or maybe it is light armour? Regardless, for some reason the designer of said uniform did not see that outfitting a moving target in neon orange battleshorts is stupid and criminal to all fashion laws. It's ok, look how happy he is to be in them? Basch, Your Lord and Saviour Once again, Basch cannot be held little responsible for his emulation of Jesus wear. We hear that caged bondage play is particularly fashionable in the streets of Archadia this time of year. ... at least he's wearing pants! Walking in a Dead Man's Thong After our intrepid heroes liberate Basch from confinement, there is little in the way of clothestuffs in the creepy zombified undercities. Fortunately, after a brief stint in shirtless fisticuffs, Basch comes upon deceased soldierwear and takes up the cause of wearing pants with a great deal of enthusiasm. However, soldiers place a large amount of protection of their sensitive bits. Man thongs really are manry and all good soldiers see fit to wear one.This outfit also gives Basch some pretty battle wedgies. The Potholder and More After returning to Rabanastre, Basch somehow obtained new clothing. He says that Vossler provided him with this glorious outfit there is no proof to his statement. Surely if he didn't like it, he would have altered it? For example removing the lime green tassel that as no purpose at all (Why do you wear it Basch? Hmmm?) There is also the potholder. Of course we could go into a massive discussion about this but Penelo has a headache right now and she can't troll with a head ache. So she will continue later ... Basch has to fill it in so she can troll his own words. Judge Magister Well, he sort of had to wear that for the job. {Penelo is not going to do this section} As a Judge Magister, Basch wore the standard suit of armour with cloak (emblazoned with the Empire's symbol) and modified helmet. The horns on this helmet curve downwards, and aren't quite as flamboyant as others worn by Judge Magisters. The armour is black/greyish-greeny-grey (what colour even is the armour itself) and is very intricate. Big belt, big boots, weird above-knee plates. You get the idea. ((Hope that helps. - Paine)) Personality Basch is easy-going and dedicated. Though his sword-arm is again pledged in service to the Dalmascan crown, his sense of duty and willing loyalty is equally devoted to looking after his family. He's quiet and a bit shy, both the type to speak only when there is something to say and lacking surety in his social welcome. He's slow to anger unless someone has been wronged and much prefers resolving conflicts through conversing rather than taking up a blade. FFTumblr Potholders, tassels, ribbons, romancing Penelo, adopting the occasional child (Ingus and Snow), making a cooler (and epically stoned) teen than adult (ah, high school), bromancing with bearded men and butt pirates, and life in general repeatedly screwed over only to be soothed by the presence of wife, wards, and children. The home overlooking the beach was a nice decision. Mmm, mojitos. Relationships Penelo Penelo was the very first person to greet Basch upon his return. He admitted his long-standing feelings for her early on and they've been together through thick and thin ever since. He tries to make up for his frequent foot-in-mouth moments by indulging his deeply romantic side and helping keep up the playfulness in their lives. He sees her as his soulmate and she's the most important person to him. They were married in her family's chapel in Dalmasca on the vernal equinox, March 20, 2011. Their son, Lysan "Thor" fon Ronsenburg, was born in the early hours of November 28, 2011. Reeve Tuesti One of Basch's oldest friends and the Tulio to Basch's Miguel. Though they no longer play games of grabass, theirs is still a strong friendship based on respect for each other, epic beardliness, and unparalleled goofing off. It was thanks to Reeve and Locke that the chapel was restored for Basch and Penelo's wedding, where Reeve served as best man. They get obnoxiously drunk on special occasions so watch out for that. Extended Family Though Basch has few immediate family members, with his marriage to Penelo he gained numerous siblings-in-law, as well as all their families in relation. He secretly thinks it would be amazing to have a big, over-the-top picnic with all of them. Pets Galatyn A blue-feathered, water-going chocobo nurtured by Penelo as an egg and gifted to Basch before the trip to the Bahamas. He's a lively and enthusiatic mount but as gentle as can be. Lykke A wyrdhare from the Salikawood Basch gave to Penelo on their one-month dating anniversary. She's attached to Penelo more than any other and is often found burrowed under blankets. Zeus A moogle not of Ivalice gifted to Basch and Penelo by Penelo's brother Zidane. He's not as sentient and advanced as the moogles they're used to seeing but he's a friendly little guy and very much one of the family. Captain Paws fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca A golden retriever puppy given by an anon to keep Penelo company when Basch was away on his final hunt, apparently knighted by Ashe. He answers to 'Captain Paws' for short. Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XII